Some Things Can Always Change
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: DONE! When a new girl comes to Horace Green..Freddy falls for her right away. Marta is jealous because of this..The band and her try to bring this new girl down, but Marta doesn't realize what she had done could get her in grave danger...Not a mary-sue.E
1. First Day of School

A/N: Warning: This may sound like a mary-sue..But, It isn't..Trust me..Have any of my stories ever been? There are a lot of twists and turns throughout the story..So, don't flame me, for a slightly mary-sue sounding- chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One:  
It was a beautiful September day, the sun shining brightly, no clouds in sight..The temperature just right, the air smelling like pine. It was   
also the first day of tenth grade for the members of "School of Rock." Marta Levingston, back-up singer in the band, walked with the other band members, her long, strawberry-blonde pony-tail, trailing behind her..A happy smile on her face.  
  
The group were always together during their spare time, they were inseparable..The group always walked together in a cluster, each person only having a inch between them.  
  
Freddy Jones, brushed his hand through his spiked blonde hair. He was the best looking guy in the group, he always made the girls swoon over him. He was the drummer in the band and was very good, during a conversation once Zack had said that he could compare Freddy to: Ringo Starr of The Beetles, even though Freddy didn't believe him.  
  
Zack Mooneyham, was lead guitarist of the band. He banged his head to The Ramones song: "Blitzkrieg Bop".His eyes pried open, looking   
straight forward and his hair messed up from his head banging. He had never though of himself as good-looking let alone cut, until he started going out with Katie.  
  
Katie Brown, is the bassist of the band. She use to be a shy, loner before the band start, letting her hyper self hid in a little shell inside   
herself, but then let it all out a little after Dewey came to shake up their tiny worlds. She was still very shy in school though. Her huge, brown-eyes were fixed on her boyfriend, she shook her head, making some of her dark brown hair fallout of it's pony-tail.  
  
Summer Hathaway, the band manager, held her clip-board close to her small-framed body. She was the over-achiever in the band...Bossy, yes..Evil, no. She was the smallest next to Marta in the band, but never let her size put her down one bit, she could take on The Undertaker and win if she wanted to.  
  
Lawrence Tsai, quietly walked with the band, standing next to Eleni Jones, Freddy's twin sister..He was the keyboardist in the band. Even though people in school thought her was a shy, geek..He was actually very funny when he wanted to be..And could easily make everyone in the band laugh. He smiled as he saw the school ahead.  
  
Alicia Allen and Tomika Hussen, are the other back-up singers in the band. Alicia is a bad-mouth, who swears every chance she can get.   
Tomika is totally different, she swears, but not a lot and is sometimes shy. Alicia and Tomika are both equally amazing singers, even though Tomika is about five-steps higher than either Marta or Alicia.  
  
Marta Levinston, was one of the back-up singers. She was the cheeriest out of the band...Everyone thinks that little Marta could never get mad at anyone or be mean, but she can. She get's pissed off at her brother and parents all the time..She just likes being nice and happy at school and around her friends, that's just the way she is.  
  
The other band members, Michelle Green, Frankie Massagli, Leonard Hawkins, Gordon Infante, Marco Hosey, and Billy Falduto, were also in the group..They were all labeled the "Rockers" and they didn't mind that label, because that's exactly what they were: Rockers.  
  
Almost everyone moaned when they saw the school...Horace Green High..It was a huge school, It almost looked like a castle and freaked some kids out, because it looked like the kind of place that would be haunted..The group walked into the school, slow and cautiously. The group disintegrated quickly as they all ran off in different directions to their assigned lockers, which had been assigned to them last year on the last day of school...Marta was lucky enough to have a locker next to Freddy, she knew she wouldn't suffer this year, being surrounded by all those scary preps, that invaded the school every year. Marta noticed Freddy staring at her or something next to her, even if he wasn't looking at her, it made her heart jump. She had a huge crush on Freddy, but never had the nerve to ask him out in fear of getting her heart-broken.  
  
Marta turned around to see what Freddy had really been staring at..A girl...A new girl. This girl was gorgeous..She had long, dark brown hair and ice-blue eyes. What she was wearing was not standard uni-form, so Marta knew she was new, She was wearing hip-hugging jeans and a tight-red tank top, with a fishnet shawl over it. Freddy walked over the the girl and stared, dumfoundedly.The girl just smiled.  
"Hey..I'm Freddy Jones" Freddy said, smiling stupidly  
"Annabelle Whitmore" Annabelle said  
"Annabelle..Beautiful name" Freddy said  
"Thanks...So, Freddy is it?" Annabella asked  
"Uh-huh" Freddy said  
"Walk me to class?" Annabelle asked "I don't know where to go"  
"Okay" Freddy said  
  
Freddy took Annabelle but the arm. Marta stood staring amazed at the girl, how did she work so fast? God..  
"But, Freddy..We're supposed to walk..together" Marta said  
  
Annabella turned around and smiled evilly at Marta, leaving her staring with an eye-brow in a weird position...Right then Katie and Zack walked up to her, each wondering why Marta was just standing there, with a weird expression on her face. When Marta realized that they were standing there, just looking at her, she turned around and smiled.  
"Oh, hi" Marta said, with fake cheerfulness  
"What happened? Where's Freddy? I though his locker was right next to yours" Katie asked  
"Him? Oh, he met this new girl and he walked her to class" Marta said, quickly  
"He ditched you?" Zack asked  
"No..No, he did not ditch me..He just sort of..Walked off" Marta said. Katie tilted her head from one side to the other.  
"You didn't stop him?" Katie asked  
"Why would I? He was just being nice..Showing a new girl to class..Whatever..It's over, done..Let's get to our class now, before we're late" Marta said, with slight attitude  
"Ok" Zack and Katie said, in unison, looking at each other, thinking the same thing  
  
The trio walked off to their first class, which they all had together: English...Marta sat down next to Summer, across from Freddy..Next to Freddy was that new girl, Annabella...Marta scowled at Annabella, who just smirked at her. Sighing disgustedly, Marta turned her attention to their new English teacher, who was just about to start the day.


	2. Band Practice

Chapter Two:  
Marta walked to band practice, dragging her feet,thinking about that new girl, Annabelle...Marta hated her already, she despised her..Marta knew that there was something weird about her...She wasn't trying to act or be jealous, but couldn't help herself..She was practically in love with Freddy and might of gotten a chance if she would of worked up one bit of courage..But, she knew she might of ruined that all..And that's one more reason why she loathed Annabelle.  
  
Katie, Eleni and Summer watched Marta closely as she kicked the nearest thing: a garbage can..Eleni knew that this was all over her twin brother..And felt sorry for Marta..Katie started laughing because of how Marta was acting. The three of them walked up to Marta, who was way in front of the other band members, except Freddy who was   
with Annabelle...Katie put her elbow on Marta's shoulder.  
"What's up, Marta? You seem..upset" Katie asked  
"Me? Upset? No..No, I'm not at all..I'm just thinking" Marta said  
"Liar..We know what you're thinking about" Summer said  
"I'm not lying..And how do you know what I'm thinking about? Are you telepathic or something?"Marta asked, sarcastically  
"No..I..Never mind" Summer said  
"What she was saying is" We know that you are thinking about Freddy..We know you're kind of jealous" Eleni said  
"I'm not jealous, Eleni..Why would you think that?" Marta asked  
"Whatever..Just try not to act to strange around Annabelle at band practice today" Katiesaid  
"What?! She's coming to our band practice? Why?" Marta asked, almost screaming  
"Freddy told us that he was bringing her with to meet Dewey" Summer said  
"But..But..She can't! How could he!" Marta yelled  
"Marta..Calm down..Just chill" Eleni said  
"How can I when she will be there? You know I already hate her" Marta said  
"Just give her a chance, Blondie..She might notbe that bad" Katie said  
"Ok..I'll make you a deal..If I give her a chance..And be nice..Well, let's just say if your wrong about her..Never mind, I'll just do as you   
say and give her a chance" Marta said, hesitantly  
"Thanks, Marta" Katie said  
"There's not thanks in this, Posh" Marta said  
"It's the right thing to do" Eleni said  
"Whatever" Marta said  
  
When they all arrived at Dewey's apartment, Marta saw that Freddy and Annabelle were already there, talking to Dewey. She grimaced and put on a fake smile, walking over to them, getting ready to try and be nice. When Annabelle saw Marta she smirked.   
"Hey, guys" Marta said  
"Marta..Oh, Annabelle, this is Marta Levingston.She's a back-up singer in the band" Freddy said  
"Back-up singer..What an honorable position" Annabelle said  
"It is" Marta said  
"Did you know that back-up singer's are rarely ever in famous bands..Some say that they weigh down the fame..That's in some cases I mean" Annabelle said  
"Funny..I've never heard that before" Marta said, realizing that everyone was standing aroundthem, listening.  
"The same with roadies and groupies...Well, Roadies might be needed for lights and stuff likethat..But, Groupies? They're all slut and are just there for cheap one-night stand's" Annabellesaid  
"What? That's not true..Not always" Michelle said  
"Ok, let's start rocking" Dewey said, quickly  
  
Everyone got into their positions and got ready for Dewey's cue..They started "_School of Rock_", they're first song..Marta was shocked that   
Annabelle would say that with-in a minute of actually learning who she was..She was such a bitch...Everyone else in the band was practically thinking the same thing, except Dewey, who didn't want to get into anything and Freddy, who though Annabelle was a kind, sweet, honest angel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Annabelle's POV  
I can't believe I moved here from New York...I hate it already..I still can't believe that George would try to kill me like that..At least we got away in time with her family...I'm going after him next..Yeah I am....  
  
Not going to think about that anymore...I need toget together how I feel about each of these people in this lame band:  
  
Freddy: Cute..Very cute..But, gullible..I've already got him wrapped around my little finger, and it's not even been half a day since I met him..He's so stupid.  
  
The Old Guy: I don't remember his name, but he's weird..He's old, ugly and fat..That's all I'm going to say about him.  
  
Marta: Jealousy..I can tell that she like's Freddy..But, there is no chance for her now, she she better just get over it and stay out of my way.  
  
Zack: He's strange looking..But, is kind of funnyand nice...Those are the only positive things about him, other than that there's nothing..I don't like him that much.

I don't know the names of the other people yet, but I'll do my best of giving them nick-names, nomore descriptions, I don't think my tiny, little brain can handle any more:  
  
The tall, tan chick  
The two blonde groupies, that are probably sluts  
The nerdy, Asian guy  
The fat back-up singer  
The back-up singer with braces and glasses  
The ugly, fat guy  
The kind of cute guy, black kid  
The red-headed dude  
The guy with glasses who always carries around a lap-top  
The pal girl with black hair

Not much more to say..But, I don't think any of these people are good enough to be my friends..Except maybe Freddy, but I'm still not sure abouthim yet...But, no matter what I am going to keep him wrapped around my pinky finger..It's so much fun seeing him drool over me.  
-------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'll update tomorrow! Thanks for reading, please review! 


	3. What Freddy, Alicia, Zack and Eleni Thin...

Chapter Three:  
Freddy's POV  
Annabelle...She's beautiful...She's sweet...She's hot...She's all mine! I can't believe she's actually my girlfriend!  
  
I've only been with her for a week and I'm already in love..I really don't think Marta likes Annabelle though...I think they're like enemies  
or something...I don't know..I mean, why would Marta not like Anna? What's not to like about her? Everything about her is totally perfect..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alicia's POV  
I can't believe Freddy is going out with that bitch..Marta actually had a chance with Freddy, they had been flirting for a couple of days and Marta has the biggest crush on Freddy, I can't believe that Annabelle could get Freddy in a manner of five minutes! Who can really work that fast? I don't even think she likes him...Marta's my girl and Freddy is one of my best-friends, and If she hurts one of them, she going to be looking at a major ass whooping..She better fucking get that too...Even though she doesn't know how I can get when I'm mad..She just better watch out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zack's POV  
I really don't know why Freddy is with Annabelle...He thinks she's this perfect, angel..When everyone else thinks she's the devil's spawn...He is really losing It I think, even though he was never really sane..Just kidding, I just really hope he does see how she really is..Soon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eleni's POV  
My brother is totally crazy if he thinks his new "girlfriend" is the right person for him..I mean, didn't he hear what she said about Groupie? I know she was referring to Michelle and I...She is really blocking all his good sense and clogging his mind.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'll update a regular chapter as soon as I can! Please review! 


	4. Jealousy Hits A High

Chapter Four:  
  
Marta deeply sighed, watching Annabelle and Freddy making out, at their lunch table..They made her sick to her stomach, right then she was dangerously close to jumping across the table and wringing Annabelle's neck..Freddy had just met that girl, two weeks earlier and they were already like a couple just about to get married...At one time they would be just staring at each other, and the next minute they would be shoving their tongues down each other's throats...She felt like she was going to throw up, and if she did, Annabelle, aka: The whore..Would be her target.  
  
Zack could tell that Marta was extremely jealous of Freddy and Annabelle...It was either that, or she was just into watching them suck face...Which was probably not the case..Everyone in the band hated Annabelle..They all wished that she would just die and go away..But, they knew that she wouldn't and that they might be stuck with her for a long time...

Katie could see how Marta was reacting Freddy and Annabelle too...She felt sorry for her..She was getting sick of Annabelle going everywhere with the band..Coming to every practice..Everywhere!  
"Freddy? We need to work on our science project" Marta said, walking over to him  
  
He wouldn't answer..He just kept on doing what he was doing, ignoring everyone except Annabelle. Marta was already getting inpatient and no one liked to see Marta ticked off...Even though everyone out of the band thought she was a quiet, shy girl..She could really rip into someone if they got her mad or..In this case waiting for attention.  
"Freddy..Freddy..Freddy, God damn it!! Answer me!" Marta almost yelled, slapping Freddy on the arm  
"God! What the hell Marta?" Freddy asked, after he stopped kissing Annabelle  
"Science project..We need to work on it" Marta said   
"Couldn't you guys work on it another.." Annabelle said, but was cut off  
"No, now!" Marta yelled  
  
Everyone in the lunchroom, stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to our table..Marta was Turing about five different shades of red, and nervously laughed..Freddy just slightly chuckled and stood up, putting his arm around Marta.  
"Whatever you say, Blondie..Let's go work on that project" Freddy said  
"Ok" Marta said, quickly  
"Bye, Hunny Bunny" Annabelle said, smiling flirtatiously  
"Bye-bye, sugar lips" Freddy said  
"Oh my God" Marta said, under her breath  
"That was interesting" Freddy said

Marta grabbed Freddy and pulled him towards the library, before he could jump back onto Annabelle again..She tried not to look straight at him all the way to the library, while Freddy tried not to start cracking up..When they got into thelibrary, they sat across from each other on one of the oak tables...Marta waited for Freddy to say something, while Marta waited for Freddy to say something...Freddy moved his hand, saying that she should talk.  
"Um..Well, I was.." Marta said, but stopped.  
  
She knew that she hadn't come there to work on their science project, she just wanted Freddy to stop making out with that bitch...She tried to say something else, but didn't want to.  
"You didn't come here to work on the science project..Did you?" Freddy asked, smirking  
  
She was caught..She didn't know what to say at all..So she did the only thing she could do..She got up and started walking away.. Freddy ran after her, he knew what was wrong and wanted to stop her...He didn't want Marta to be mad at him..No one wants Marta Hale to be pissed off at them. He grabbed her by the arm, making her swing in the direction facing him, he smirked when he saw the look on her face.  
"I know why you wanted me to go in there" Freddy said  
"Oh, yeah? Why? Tell me" Marta said  
"You like me..Like It wasn't totally noticeable..The way you look at me and the way you act around me" Freddy said  
"How do you know that isn't just your mind jumping to conclusions?" Marta asked  
"Everyone likes me..So I know It's true" Freddy said  
"Well, I don't" Marta said  
  
Marta tried to walk away, but couldn't...They were gazing at each other, their eyes locking that gaze..Marta was starting to melt into Freddy's chocolate-brown eyes...Freddy didn't know what came over him, but he kissed Marta..Marta wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't want this to end...Marta pushed Freddy against the nearest wall, that is when they started making out...After about twenty seconds, Freddy pulled back, shocked by what he had just done.  
"I'm sorry..Annabelle..I'm her boyfriend" Freddy said, walking away quickly  
  
Marta dropped against the wall, hitting her fist hard against the linoleum hallway floor...She had come so close, to getting Freddy...Taking him away from Annabelle...She needed to find someway to bring that girl down..She had to! She was going to make a plan, and she was going to get the band to help her.


	5. Trying to Make A Plan

Chapter Five:  
Marta made everyone in the band except: Freddy, come with her to the "_Starbucks_" coffee shop in town..She needed to talk to them about bringing down Annabelle for the whore she was...Marta had seen everything that Annabelle does behind Freddy's back..The flirting, making out with any random guy around and maybe some things even worse...  
  
Everyone in the band sat at the biggest table at "_Starbucks_" and waited for Marta to say something, she was the one who brought them there so, she was the one who was supposed to talk..Marta tapped her fingernails onto the table, waiting..waiting..waiting..Until she decided to speak.  
"This is about Annabelle" Marta said, everyone moaned, they hated the subject of Annabelle  
"What about her?" Alicia asked  
"We need to find a way to bring her down" Marta said  
"Is this about your, crush of Freddy thing, because if it is I..." Tomika said, but was cut off  
"No..It isn't..It's about how she treats Freddy" Marta said  
"She does treat him pretty bad...It's almost like she's using him as like a toy, that she can play with and then just, throw away" Katie said, raising her eyebrow  
"I know what you mean..I don't get it..I don't get why he doesn't see her making out with all those guys and flirting no-stop" Michelle said  
"At least ignorance doesn't run in our family" Eleni said  
"You guys..Haven't you heard the rumors?" Gordon asked  
"Rumors? What rumors?" Zack asked  
"Ok..I heard for Jamie Lecher that every night she isn't with Spaz-case, she takes out another guy and they screw around" Gordon said, in a serious tone  
"You're joking..Right?" Zack asked  
"Did I stutter?" Gordon asked  
"God" Katie said, putting her head in her hands  
"God damn it! I knew it. I knew the stupid whore was doing that kind of shit! Freddy better get his priorities straight or he is going to find out the hard way! I was so close to getting him today when we made out! Damn!" Marta yelled  
"You made out with Jones?" Zack asked, almost laughing  
"Yeah" Marta said, blushing  
"Ok..So what are we going to do?" Lawrence asked  
"I'm not really sure..yet" Marta said  
"Well, you better hurry up..Before Freddy is pulled to deep into that web of Annabelle's" Marco said  
"I know..Let's think about it..What do we need to do?" Marta asked  
"That's you choice" Alicia said  
"Why is it my choice?" Marta asked, making a funny facial expression  
"You're the leader of this..It's your choice" Katie said  
"Ok..I do need some help though" Marta said  
"Yeah, you do" Zack said  
"Shut up" Marta said, pushing Zack  
"We need to do something drastic" Marta said  
"Not to drastic though..I don't want to get arrested or anything" Tomika said  
"I could murder her...Stab her to death..Slit her wrists..Hang her from the rafters of her house.. Make it look like suicide" Marta said, slowly  
  
Everyone looked at Marta with a horrified look..She was actually looking serious..Psychotic..Then all of sudden she started laughing.  
"You actually believed that?" Marta said, still laughing  
"You did look serious" Lawrence said  
"Thank you...Now let's make a plan" Marta said  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy couldn't get Marta out of his mind...He knew it was wrong, because he was with Annabelle..But, he knew that he was feeling something for her..Annabelle was: Hot, sexy...While on the other hand, Marta was spunky, always happy, sweet, and beautiful...He needed to get her out of his mind, and make all the room for Annabelle...He had to..Or he could lose Annabelle.  
  
A/N: I'll update as soon as I can


	6. Deciding What The Plan Is

Chapter Six:  
Marta's POV  
I was getting really bored..We had been at "Starbucks" for over an hour and a half and no one had come up with one useful idea to bring Annabelle down..or at least run her out of town. I tried to tune them out, by thinking of that kiss...Oh, God, I loved that kiss...He is such a good kisser! Even though I hate Annabelle's guts..I can't help, but kid of being envious..Or jealous, to put it in a way I like...Thinking about it made me happy...But, my happy thoughts were busted in half, when Marco grabbed my arm and started shaking it.   
"What the fuck! Oh..Sorry" I said, blushing  
"Sorry..I just wanted to tell you that I came up with an idea" Marco said  
  
Here we go again...  
"What?" I asked  
"Ok, so we..." Marco said, but I cut him off  
"Is this idea at all useful? Because most of the things you guys have suggested so far, have been..Well, stupid..And we really need to find a way to ruin Annabelle's reputation" I said  
"Her reputation is already ruined, Marta" Eleni said, putting some whipped cream from her cappuccino in her mouth  
"Well, we'll just have to work with what we have" I said  
"What do we have?" Zack asked  
"Shut up..Oh, Marco..Sorry..I forgot you had an idea..Shoot" I said  
"Okay..So, some of us follow Annabelle around when she is with one of those guys, and film them messing around" Marco said, we all stared at him with disgusted looks on our faces  
"What? We are not taping her screwing around with someone..This is suppose to show Freddy who Annabelle really is..It is not suppose to be like a porno film" Katie said  
"I know..We just tape her making out with someone, other than Freddy" Marco said. Eleni gagged on the cookie she was eating  
"Gross! Don't mention my brother doing anything with..Her" Eleni said  
"I like Marco's idea..We show Freddy what a slut she is" I said  
"So..What do we get out of this?" Alicia asked  
"Or what do you get out of this?" Zack asked, smirking  
"I don't get anything out of this, except the satisfaction of ruining that arrogant, bitch" I said  
"What's up with you and all this swearing? You usually never utter one swear word" Tomika asked  
"I don't know..I just feeling like it" I said  
"So, when are we going to do this?" Gordon asked  
"I say tomorrow..Freddy and Annabelle aren't going out tomorrow night" Eleni said  
"Okay..It's settled..Tomorrow..We bring that bitch down" I said  
  
We a put our hands on top of each other's in the middle of the table, and yelled out "Rock On!", like we always do before we do something big..We didn't mind all the strange stares we got..All I knew is that I was getting my revenge. 


	7. The Plan

Chapter Seven:  
Katie's POV  
  
The next night, we were split into groups..The group of people who filmed Annabelle: Marta, Gordon, Marco, Zack, Leonard, and I..And the group who kept Freddy busy: Eleni, Summer, Michelle, Alicia, Tomika, Lawrence and Frankie  
  
I didn't mind doing this, because I don't really like Annabelle..But, I really think that Marta, is kind of taking this thing to far...I'm not stupid..I know half of this is because she wants Freddy as her boyfriend...That's pretty obvious. I don't blame her either..Annabelle doesn't deserve Freddy..He's to hot for her..Ok, I said it..I think Freddy is hot..Well, so does everyone else in the band AND our grade..Except Eleni..That's just gross..I'm mean, Leni is Freddy's twin..I don't want to think about that...  
  
End POV  
  
The main group: The Destroyers, as Zack named them..Set off to when Annabelle always went with her dates..A club called "The Crib"..No one had any idea why they'd use a stupid name like that, for the best dance club in town...When the "Destroyers" arrived at the club, they acted like a normal group of teens, just hanging out..They sat at a table that viewed the whole club and ordered some smoothies...Right when the drinks arrived, Marta saw Annabelle, dirty dancing with Jeremy Reinhold, the senior quarterback! He was three years older than them!   
"Leonard..Are you a good dancer?" Marta asked  
"Yeah! Haven't you seen Leesha and I at the school dances?" Leonard asked  
"Oh..yeah..why don't you and I go and dance down there...So, we can keep a close eye on Annabelle...I saw her down there" Marta said  
"Ok..You guys, come down with us..so, you can film all of this" Leonard said  
"Except Leo and I dancing" Marta said  
"Yeah, except that" Leonard said  
  
They all went down there..while Leonard and Marta went to the dance floor, the others went and tried to blend into the crowd, so they could watch and Marco could film it...Leonard and I started dancing..we are both pretty good dancers, so we started dancing like everyone else, we were dancing for about ten minutes, before I felt like someone was watching me..I turned around to see Annabelle glaring at me..I walked over there with Leonard and smiled.  
"Hey, Annabelle" Marta said  
"Marta..Leonard" Annabelle said  
"I came to talk..To..I came to make a truce with you" Marta said  
"Yeah, right...I know what your doing..I can see all your friends trying to blend in with the crowd..and it isn't working..I see that red-haired freak filming me too..So, just hand over the video" Annabelle said, holding out her hand   
"Why would you think that?" Leonard asked  
"I'm not thinking it..I know it" Annabelle said  
"I know too...I know you're a slut" Marta said  
"You didn't just say that" Annabelle said, angrily  
"Are you stupid? I did say it..what's up with preps anyway? They're always stupid" Marta said  
"Bitch" Annabelle said  
  
Annabelle jumped on Marta, starting to kick, punch and scream..Everyone on the dance floor, stopped dancing and started watching the two fight..all the band members ran out to try and stop the fight. When they got there, Marta got away from Annabelle and ran off..Katie, Leonard, Zack, Gordon and Marco followed her out...They stopped running about three block away from the club, a block away from Freddy's house.  
"Did you get it?" Marta asked, out of breath  
"Everything" Marco said, smiling  
"Finally!" Marta yelled  
"Marta..I've been meaning to ask you something" Katie said  
"Ok..ask away" Marta said, smiling happily  
"Ok..So, we all know that you like Freddy..And all..But, is that what this whole thing was about? You liking Freddy?" Katie asked, Marta's smile quickly faded away.  
"Um...No..I just think he doesn't deserve to be treated bad" Marta said  
"Whatever..That's all I wanted to know" Katie said  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the Jones house, Group B..AKA: well, they didn't get another name for the group..They were trying to keep Freddy preoccupied..Not wanting him to want to leave and see Annabelle..They were watching "_American Pie_", one of Freddy's favorite movies..But, he was getting bored, so he decided that he was going to Annabelle's house.  
"You guys..This sucks..I'm going to see my girl" Freddy said, getting up  
"No" Michelle said, pulling him back onto the couch  
"Why? I want to leave" Freddy said  
"Just..It's such a good movie and..um..we want to finish it" Michelle said  
"Ok..Finish it then" Freddy said, getting up again..This time Eleni, tackled him, so he was pinned to the couch.  
"Just stay" Eleni said  
"God..whatever, I'll stay" Freddy said, everyone sighed in relief, making Freddy raise his eyebrow  
  
Just then, they all heard the front door open and slam shut again...Group A ran into the living room and sat wherever there was a free spot.  
"Hey guys" Zack said  
"Hey..did you get it?" Alicia asked  
"Yep..everything" Gordon said  
"What are you guys talking about?" Freddy asked  
"Um...Should we tell him?" Katie asked  
"Tell me what?" Freddy asked, confusedly  
"Oh..we went to that new club..You know, "The Crib" and well...We saw Annabelle there with another guy" Marta said  
"W-what? You guys are lying" Freddy said  
"Put in the evidence" Zack said  
  
Marta put in the video..They watched it all..Freddy was shocked by what he saw..when the video was over, he was staring speechless at the TV screen.  
"God..I should have know" Freddy said  
"We're sorry, Spazzy" Zack said  
"Who was the leader of all of this?" Freddy asked, everyone pointed at Marta  
"Guilty" Marta said, quietly  
"Out..Get out of my house" Freddy said, angrily  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time  
"Get out, now!" Freddy yelled  
"Why?" Marta asked  
"Just get out!!!" Freddy practically screamed  
  
Marta ran out of the house after that, tears already running down her face..She never though Freddy could get that mad at her..She walked slowly to her house..Which was only a block away from Annabelle's..She hated that..The cold, night air was blowing her long blonde hair, every which way...She sighed, wiping the tears off of her face..Right at that moment, she had that weird feeling again that someone was watching her...That was when she was grabbed from behind, Marta tried to see who had grabbed her..But, it was too late..She had already been knocked out..... 


	8. Shocking Suprise, Deadly Situation

Chapter Eight:  
Marta woke up, with a major headache..She thought she was in her house, until all the memories of what had happened that night came flooding back to her mind...The club, Freddy's reaction to the video..And getting grabbed by someone..She tried to stretch, but realized that she was chained to a chair..Marta looked around the room..It was clean..All that was in there was a TV, and bed, other than the chair she was sitting in..It was then, that she realized what was happening..She had been kidnapped! Marta started screaming, tears filling her eyes..  
"What the hell?! Where am I?! Who did this?! Let me go, please!!" Marta screamed, crying  
"Marta?! Is that you?!" A familiar voice screamed  
"Katie?! Oh my God! Is that you?!" Marta yelled  
"It is! What's going on?!" Katie yelled  
"I don't know!" Marta yelled  
"Who would do this to..." Katie yelled, but stopped.  
  
The next thing Marta heard was a blood-curdling scream...Marta started crying harder, she knew Katie was dead. Why Katie? Why!  
  
From the next room, Katie was sitting in a chair, chained up, just like Marta...Katie had screamed, because someone had stabbed her in the side...She didn't know who..It was dark in her room, because no lights were on, the only light came from the flashlight of whoever had stabbed her.  
"You should of shut up!" A voice yelled  
"I'm sorry" Katie whimpered  
"Fine..That was strike one..Two more and your out" The voice said  
"Ok" Katie said  
"I'll fix up that stab wound..So, you don't bleed to death" The voice said  
  
In other rooms were: Zack, Gordon, Marco and Leonard...They were all kidnapped too....None of them had any idea why they were there and were all desperate to get out of wherever they were...  
  
Marta sat in her room, waiting for her turn to get murdered because she knew it was going to happen..When the door to the room she was in opened, she shrieked..When the person who opened the door walked in..She was shocked to see who it was...A fat Italian looking guy in a suit and...Annabelle.  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun!!! 


	9. The Real Annabelle

Chapter Nine:  
Annabelle sat on the bed next to the chair Marta was chained to...The fat Italian man, sat next to her..Annabelle smiled, evilly at Marta.  
"Hi, Marta..This is my father: Leone Ciavarella" Annabelle said, smiling happily  
"Così, you're il whore piccolo chi ha provato a rubare il mio daughter's prezioso man..Nice per venire a contatto di you..Having un buon tempo qui? Spero che divertimento di are..It's che li guarda gradiate questo" Leone said  
"Sorry about that..He can only speak Italian..So..I guess you already know by now that my real name is: Annabelle Ciavarella" Annabelle said, as her father got up and left the room  
"Why are you doing this to Katie and I?" Marta asked, crying  
"Zack, Gordon, Marco and Leonard too...I couldn't forget them..You want to know why I'm doing this, huh? Well, let me explain..My father..Is part of the Italian Mafia..He's actually the head of it..We moved her so he wouldn't get assassinated by the leader of another part of Mafia...We decided to come her, and I decided to go to Horace Green, because it sounded like such a good school...I met Freddy, I thought he was hot..So, as you know I asked him to walk me to class..I knew this didn't go well for you..I could tell by the look on your face, It was so funny..Well, when Freddy and I became a couple..I acted like this innocent girl and wouldn't let him do anything to over the top with me..It was really because I didn't like him so much..So, I started going out with different guys every night I wasn't with Freddy..I guess you guys found that out..You are so smart..But, It was really stupid of you to try to screw me over like that. Back in Italy, everyone knew not to mess with Leone Ciavarella daughter, but you guys didn't..And that is why this is happening..If you've seen that movie: "The Godfather"..You might think of us like that, but, no..We're way worse..I don't even think you guys will leave this place anytime soon..The only time will be when you're being carried out in a body-bag..Such a happy tale, huh?" Annabelle asked  
"No..You're fucking psycho" Marta said  
"Damn it! That is exactly what Freddy said earlier tonight when I told him the truth..Except he got out of it way worse..I actually hope him and that twin sister of his is doing ok at the hospital" Annabelle said  
"You..What did you do to Freddy and Eleni?" Marta asked, quietly  
"Nothing much..Just a couple of stabs here and there..It wasn't a bloody as I wanted it to be" Annabelle said  
"Let me out of here!" Marta yelled   
"No! If I did..You would go straight to the dumb-ass police in this town..I'm not taking any chances" Annabelle said  
"You are psycho" Marta said  
"Ok..I'll admit it..I am a little psyc-..Eccentric..But, is it my fault?" Annabelle asked  
"Yes..It's your's and that: bloated dead-looking, son-of-a-bitch father of yours" Marta said, pulling on the chains, trying to see if they'd come undone.  
"You shouldn't of said that..You really shouldn't have" Annabelle said, looking crazily at Marta.  
"I can say anything I want" Marta said  
  
Annabelle pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it up to Marta's throat..Marta gasped, breathing rapidly...Annabelle, who wanted to mess around with Marta's mind, pressed the tip of the knife into the side of Marta's throat..A tiny speckle of blood, rolled down Marta's neck.  
"Please..I'm sorry..I take that all back.." Marta said  
"Ok" Annabelle said, in a cheery voice, taking the throat away from Marta's throat.  
"I'll make you a deal..You let everyone go and leave everyone else alone..And I'll let you kill me" Marta said, quietly  
"What did you say? Say it again..I couldn't hear you" Annabelle said  
"I'm scarifying myself! Kill me! Do whatever you have to! Just don't hurt my friends or family!" Marta yelled, starting to cry again  
"No, no, no, no, no...I don't want you to say that..I'm just having to much fun torturing you and your little buddies" Annabelle said, letting out a shrieked laugh  
"Leave me alone...Please, let me sleep or something" Marta said  
"No" Annabelle said  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" Marta yelled  
"Whatever..Don't spaz out..Damn" Annabelle said, leaving the room  
  
Marta stared at the ceiling of the room, trying to control her crying...When she had come up with the idea to ruin Annabelle...She never knew anything like this could happen..It was all her fault.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
In the city hospital, Freddy and Eleni, who were sharing a hospital room, were recovering from stab wounds..Everyone who had not been kidnapped were there with them..Freddy had just informed them about what Annabelle had done.  
"So..She kidnapped them?" Alicia asked, tears in her eyes  
"Yeah, I guess...Annabelle and her Italian Mafia family" Freddy said  
"This is really weird" Lawrence said  
"You're telling me..I couldn't believe it when I heard it" Freddy said  
"Did you tell the police?" Tomika asked, frantically  
"Yes..We did and they're out searching for Annabelle and her 'family'" Eleni said  
"You guys..I feel terrible..The last thing I said to Marta was terrible..I just..I love her so much, I..." Freddy said, but stopped, everyone was looking at him, shocked.  
"Did you just say Marta's name and the word "_I love_" at the same time?" Michelle asked  
"I guess..God..I don't know why I hadn't realized it sooner..I mean..If she's dead..I don't want to think about it" Freddy said, putting his head in his hands  
"Don't...I know they'll be ok, when the police find them" Frankie said  
"If they find them" Eleni said..She was obviously dazed.  
"They are going to find them AND they are going to be alive..And ok" Tomika said  
"I just..I screwed up when I met that psycho whore" Freddy said, starting to weep  
  
Everyone in the room, hugged Freddy, one-by-one...They all were feeling sick to their stomach's because of what had happened that night..All they did know was...When Marta had decided to do this..It was all in the name of love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I will up-date on Tuesday..I'm going to a sleepover for my friend's birthday tomorrow, so I'll be going on Monday and some of Tuesday...Thanks for reading this chapter...Please review!!!


	10. Our Pact Will Last Forever

Chapter Ten:  
  
Freddy laid in his hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling, thinking about all that had happened..Thinking, thinking, thinking!!! That's all he had been doing! He felt like his brain could explode! But, he couldn't stop thinking..He couldn't believe that Annabelle could do that..But, she did..She was pure evil to him now.  
  
He looked over at Eleni..She was very distant, and dazed because of all of this..Annabelle was going to pay for this..She was going to pay for hurting his sister like that..Freddy stretched, making his side hurt like hell..He had been stabbed there.   
  
Eleni was dreaming at that moment..  
  
She was in a field,..The sun was going down, casting a blood red lighting on everything in sight. It was deathly quiet..Eleni was in the middle of this field, wearing a long black dress..She hesitantly looked around, waiting for something to happen..All of a sudden, Freddy appeared next to her..She jumped over hugged him, now smiling widely, then letting go of her twin.  
"Freddy! Oh my god! Where are we? What are you doing here? I mean you just appeared out of no-where!" Eleni shrieked  
"Clam down..I was here all along" Freddy said  
  
Eleni hugged Freddy again, this time way tighter..He started chuckling, hysterically for some reason, and then the next thing she knew..She had been stabbed with something..Eleni screamed in pain, dropping to the ground to see that Freddy wasn't there anymore..It was now Annabelle.  
"Freddy! Where are you? What the hell did you do to my brother?" Eleni asked, quietly  
"Nothing..Haven't you ever heard of delusions? That is what your having..A delusion..You're as crazy as I am" Annabelle said, a wide smirk on her face  
"Please....I don't want to die" Eleni said, hoarsely..Laying back onto the soft, soiled dirt  
"No..You don't deserve to live" Annabelle said, pulling up her knife...  
  
Eleni screamed, waking up..Freddy, hearing this, quickly jumped out of his bed, not thinking about the pain it was causing his..He sat onto his sister's bed and hugged her.  
"Leni..What's wrong?" Freddy asked  
"I..Annabelle! She's going to kill me..Please, Freddy don't let her kill me..I don't want to die..I don't want you or our friends to die!" Eleni screamed, choking on her words, tears streaming down her cheeks  
"No..I won't let anything happen to you" Freddy said, hugging her tighter  
"Please, don't let her..I want Mata and them to live..You need Marta now..You love her" Eleni said, crying hysterically  
"Listen..Listen, Leni..OK, I will not let anything happen to you or anyone else..I care about all of them..But, I care about you the most, even If I do love Marta now, I will always' care about more you..You're my twin sister, we have a special bond..We have a life pact to always stick together, remember? "_Never lose faith in each other, never let go of each other, Always be together..Forever and ever_"...and I will never break that, I will never let anyone hurt you, ok? Never..Not now, not ever..We will stick together till the day we die, which is going to be years and years from now..Don't ever forget what I just said, Leni" Freddy said, tearing up  
"Freddy..Freddy, I love you so much..I love you so much" Eleni said, quietly  
"I love you too" Freddy said  
  
Freddy held onto his sister tight, not wanting to let go..Because if he did, Eleni might slip away..He wanted to save her..He didn't want her to become anymore paranoid...Marta, Katie, Zack, Gordon, Leonard and Marco needed to be ok..They just had to..Because if they weren't..He didn't know how everyone could handle it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Zack fumbled with the chains on the chair he was on..He wanted   
to get out of this place! He knew that Marta and Katie were here..He had heard them talking to each other..and had also heard Katie's scream..He prayed that both of them were ok..They had to be..Zack finally gave up trying to get out of the chair..He knew it might be a long time (If ever)..Before they got out of there..  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Marta was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't..She was still taking in Annabelle's story..That girl was a psychopath..A total and complete one..Starting to cry again, Marta kicked the nearest thing: the bed..Screaming at the top of her lungs for help..  
"Help! Help us, please! Damn it, please!" Marta yelled  
  
Marta had a weird feeling that they were going to leave soon..She had a gut-feeling..And her gut-feelings were always right..But, that didn't stop her from reminiscing..She remember her most precious moments..Her two most..The "_Battle of the Bands_"..That was her time to shine..She loved being on that stage, It was a new feeling..A great feeling..Something she wanted to experience again..Her second..The kiss..Freddy..God! She needed him so much..She wanted him so much..She needed all her friends. She would take anything from her regular life.  
  
Marta's thoughts were suddenly broke, by the sound of snapping wood near her "_room_"..She straightened up the most she could in her chair, and listened.  
"Police! We're coming in!" A male voice said  
  
Marta smiled..She knew it..She was right..They were getting out! 


	11. We're Free!

Chapter Eleven:  
Annabelle's POV  
Oh, God...I can't believe it! The police are here..How the hell did they find out where we were? We're in so much trouble..Ho saputo che dovrei torturarlo più presto Marta e... I'm in modo da la mascherina troppo ritardata di stupid..It's now..The è in su!  
  
End POV  
  
The police broke the wooden door to get into the building..Everyone who was part of the Ciavarella crime family, scurried around to find hiding places and weapons..Annabelle hid with her father in a closet (A/N: Closet..Wow, They must be kind of stupid)..When the police officers ran in, they quickly found most of the men/women, also: Annabelle and her father..They hand-cuffed them.  
"Where are your hostages?" A officer asked  
"Ostaggi? Che ostaggi? Abbiamo de ostaggi, Annabelle?" Leone asked  
"No, papa" Annabelle said, quickly  
"We know what's going on" Another officer said  
  
Marta, who was still chained up, heard the talking and started banging her chair on the floor.  
"In here! Help!" Marta yelled  
  
All the officers heard Marta's call for help..One officer, walked over the the room and opened the un-locked door..When he saw Marta, who was now crying, he ran over.  
"Are you ok, Miss?" The officer asked  
"Thank God..Thank God you're here..I want to get out of this place" Marta said  
"We will get you out of here, I'll get the keys to un-lock these chains" The officer said, running out of the room  
  
Marta laughed happily..She was free! She would never see Annabelle again! Annabelle would probably go to a psychiatric hospital..The officer ran into the room, with keys and un-locked the chains, which fell to the ground as Marta jumped to her feet, hugging the officer.  
"Thank you so much..You saved me" Marta said  
"It's my job" The officer said  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Katie, Zack, Gordon, Marco and Leonard were out of their "rooms" also..They all hugged, crying (even the guys)..Katie's side still really hurt from when she was stabbed earlier that night.  
"Leone Ciavarella and you're..Mafia..You are all arrested for the kidnappings of: Marta Hale, Kathryn Brown, Zackary Mooneyham, Gordon Infante, Marco Hosey and Leonard Hawkins..You have the right to remain silent..Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law..You have the right to a lawyer, If you can not afford one, one will be required for you" An officer said, while lugging Leone out  
"Annabelle Ciavarella, you are arrested for the attempted murders of: Frederick and Eleni Jones..You will be going to juvenile court" Another officer said, lugging Annabelle out of the building  
"Ok..We will be taking you to the hospital, where you will all be checked-up..There are also some family and friends waiting for you there" A smiley officer said  
"Ok" The teens said, in unison  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy waited anxiously in his hospital room..All the band, and their parents were waiting..They had been informed that the kidnapped teens in the band had been rescued and were going to come and reunite with them in his hospital room...Freddy was going to tell Marta how he felt about her..He was fully ready, and wanted to do this..He actually couldn't wait.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, they finally came into the room..Everyone went around, giving everyone a hug..Freddy did the same, but waited to hug Marta last..He saw her..She was staring at him..She was so beautiful..She smiled happily at him, and ran over, pulling him into a tight hug..When they stopped, Marta looked into his deep, brown eyes..Freddy smirked.  
"Miss me?" Freddy asked  
"More than you know" Marta said  
"God..I was scared to death that I'd never see you again" Freddy said  
"How do you think I feel? When Annabelle said that she had stabbed you and Eleni..I practically died right there..I was so worried..But, now..I know you're alright and this is one of the best feelings I've ever felt" Marta said  
"Annabelle is a total and complete psychopath..Let's not talk about her, ever again, ok?" Freddy said, Marta nodded  
"I'm happy I can see you're charming face again" Marta said  
"I'm happy I can see you again" Freddy said  
"Right back at you" Marta said  
"Marta..I need to say something to you" Freddy said  
"Ok..Say what you have to say" Marta said  
"Ok..Here I go..When I found out what happened to you tonight..I realized something..Marta..I..I..I love you" Freddy said, Marta stared wide eyed at Freddy, not saying a word.  
  
Marta smiled widely, kissing Freddy..They kissed for the longest time, everyone watching them happily..They all knew this love was real.  
"I love you too" Marta said  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!! I am having an last chapter,...It is set at the first band practice after the "incident'..So, HANG TIGHT!!!!!! 


	12. Back To Normal Life

Chapter Twelve:  
  
Everyone decided that It would be best to wait at least a month before getting back into the band..They were really busy..With court and all..In the end, all of the Ciavarella Mafia family were put into a high security jail, on Staton Island...Annabelle, who after many medical  
examinations, was put into a psychiatric hospital..It was said that she was a mild Schizophrenic andwas, well..Eccentric..  
  
Marta and Freddy were still a strong couple through all of this..Getting closer each day...So, on  
the first band practice after the kidnappings, Marta and Freddy walked together..Marta had written a song, and was going to show it to the band..She was going to tell Freddy first, she was just trying to get the courage to tell him.  
"Freddy, I wrote a song and want Dewey to consider using it" Marta said, quickly  
"Ok..Let me read it" Freddy said, Marta dug into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out a  
folded piece of notebook paper..Freddy unfolded it and read the song  
"So..How is it?" Marta asked  
"It's..really good..Wow, I love it..Show Dewey when we get there..Do you know how to sing it?"Freddy asked, Marta shook her head, indicating "Yes"  
  
When they arrived at Dewey's apartment. Marta nervously walked up to Dewey, who was strumming his guitar, singing a unknown song..She tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Um..Dewey? I have to show you something" Marta said  
"Ok, Blondie..What is it?" Dewey asked, looking at her  
"Well..I wrote a song" Marta said  
"Really? Show me..Show, show" Dewey said  
"Umm..Ok" Marta said, handing him the paper..When he was done reading it, Dewey stood up and walkedover to the other band members  
"Guys, Marta wrote a song..She is going to sing it for us..Now, listen to it..It is a very good..Just listen to it" Dewey said  
"I really wasn't planning on singing it" Marta said  
"Well..You are now...Get up there" Dewey exclaimed, pushing Marta towards the microphone  
"Ok" Marta said  
  
She started to sing.....  
  
I Pray to God On A Broken Star  
Somehow I Still Wonder Where You Are  
I Need You Near Me, By My Side  
Because In My Heart Is Where You Reside  
  
Crushed Dreams, Washed Apon A Shore  
Sheading Tears, You've Never Seen Before  
I Just can't Take It Anymore  
  
I Hear You Calling, But I Don't Say A Word  
My Heart Is Pounding, It Is Getting Absurd  
Why Don't I Listen?  
Why Did This Even Start?  
But, I Can't Get Rid Of You  
I Know You'll Stay In My Heart  
  
Don't Let Me Go  
Don't Shead A Tear  
You'll Know I'll Always Stay Here  
Standing On The Edge, Eyes Filled With Tears  
I'm to Crazy to Be Here  
Please, Save Me  
  
Take Me Over  
Let Me See  
What You're Love Has Done For Me  
You Know I Can't See It Anymore  
But, With A Little Help You'll Open the Door  
  
Don't Let Me Go  
Don't Shead A Tear  
You'll Know I'll Always Stay Here  
Standing On The Edge, Eyes Filled With Tears  
I'm to Crazy to Be Here  
  
Don't Let Me Go  
Don't Shead A Tear  
You'll Know I'll Always Stay Here  
Standing On The Edge, Eyes Filled With Tears  
I'm to Crazy to Be Here  
Please, Save Me;  
  
Take My Hand  
Help Me Through  
I Now See My Love For You  
Shattered Dreams, Put Back Into Place  
All Our Mistakes, Wiped Out Of Trace  
  
Don't Let Me Go  
Don't Shead A Tear  
You'll Know I'll Always Stay Here  
Standing On The Edge, Eyes Filled With Tears  
I'm to Crazy to Be Here  
Please, Save Me  
  
Oh, Oh Yeah  
You Saved Me  
Oh, You Saved Me  
Help Me Through  
Oh, I Love You  
  
Everyone smiled when the song was done..Marta was proud of herself..She sat on the couch and waitedfor someone to speak..  
"I loved it" Zack said  
"It's perfect for this coming 'Battle of The Bands'" Lawrence said  
"Thanks" Marta said, blushing  
"You did an amazing job, beautiful" Freddy said, kissing Marta's nose  
"It's settled..We're using that song for 'BOTB'" Dewey said, clapping his hands together  
  
Marta smiled again...After everything that had happened, things were going great for her...She washappy...And that's how she liked her life to be.  
  
A/N: The end...I hate the word..I'll tanks my reviewers when I can..I'm busy this week..Family is  
coming up for the 4th...See ya'll later!!!! 


	13. Thank Yous!

Hey..Done with another story...Well, time to say my thanks you;s:  
  
JessieRose: Thanks! Sorry about the Annabelle/Annabella thingy..I added a "a" instead of an "e" when I put her name...I guess It didn't turn out to be a mary-sue after all :)  
  
Freddy'sGirl01: Thanks! You post a lot for my stories...So I thank you again!  
  
Freddy'sGirl01: I know..I was in a hurry to get that finished with..Thanks!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks! I love your stories too!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I know she's evil! If a girl like that became a girlfriend to one of my guyfriends..I'd kill her..I use the word evil a lot too...A lot of things in this world are evil..So, I use it!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: Yeah, I know..It made me sick to my stomach just writing it!!  
1. A yes..Annabelle is a bitch  
2. I like Freddy too...I hate making him suffer  
3. Yeah..I fond those online somewhere..Gross, huh?  
4.Using him like a toy  
I know..I know..But, not everything is meant to be right..  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I know! Bitch, bitch BITCH!!! Anti-Annabelle Campaign...Nice name for it...I came up with that suicide thing on the spot..It was kind of funny, huh?  
  
Crazy Chica 91:  
Freddy: He is hot!!!  
Zack: That's funny! Zack is cute! I hate how he is all shelled up in the movie!  
Katie: Birdies are pretty! I love birdies!  
Summer: Funny..funny funny!!!  
Lawrence: You're right.....  
Alicia: She does swear a lot, doesn't she?  
Tomika: I know!  
Marta: I'm a lot like Marta.....Happy, hyper and sometimes psychotic...JK, I am very happy and hyper though  
Annabelle: I HATE HER TOO!!!!!!!  
  
erikim92: Thanks  
  
erikim92: That was refuring to Katie  
  
erikim92: I know! Bad Freddy! Dump the slut!  
  
erikim92: Thanks  
  
erikim92: I know...Plan..Ha ha..That was fun to write  
  
writerdude3000: Let it all out..Let your anger out! She should rot in hell!  
  
writerdude3000: I'm happy you like my...plan  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: I would never kill Katie..Hurt but not kill!  
  
erikim92: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I know! Freddy needs to face the facts.....I'm going with you about Eleni too...That is gross to think about!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I hate broken-hearted people..They depress me..  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I thought that was funny too..I broke out laughing when I was writing it! I don't have a bad impression of Italians...I ws modeling Leone Ciavarella after: The dude from "The Godfather" and Paul Bearer of of wrestling!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: I HATE ANNABELLE TOO!!!!!!!! SHE IS PURE EVIL AND MAKES BAD JUDGEMENTS ABOUT PEOPLE!!!!!!  
  
writerdude3000: Cool..You think it's drastic-violent? Thanks!  
  
My Divinest: I know she is  
  
Sandy-Pandy: Laugh all you want! Laughing is what I want to provide!  
  
erikim92: Thanks!!!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks! I will write another fic very soon!  
  
S.S.I: I LOVE FIREWORKS!!!!They're the best part of the 4th!1 Thanks!  
  
erikim92: Thanks! I might write a sequel...I did write that song in like ten minutes! Thanks for liking the song and my story!!!!!  
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed! I'm planning on making a Eleni/???? story, later on...It will not be an Eleni/Zack or Eleni/Freddy, because they are twins in the story again..It's some guy in the band! See ya guys later! Have a great Independence Day!!!!  
  
Much much luv, xobadrhymer03  
l8ter  
I'm outtie :) 


End file.
